Technical Field
Embodiments relate in particular but not exclusively a method and apparatus supporting reprogramming or reconfiguring of an apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A network on chip (NoC) uses packet based communication and a layered definition of the communication. Network on chips provide an interconnect between one or more initiators and their respective targets.
Quality of Service mechanisms are provided in order to arbitrate between requests for access to the network on chip.